


Noodles

by Lashka_and_life



Category: Raman - Fandom, ラーメン大好き小泉さん | Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san | Ms. Koizumi Loves Ramen Noodles (Anime)
Genre: Feelings, Food, Gen, Multi, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashka_and_life/pseuds/Lashka_and_life





	Noodles

Noodles, made for the strong and the bold.

Hot melted pasta that will fill your taste buds.

Mixed with, beef, chicken, and original flavor.

Add, butter, pepper, and all the arrangement of spices.

Let, the heat roll down your throat and call it a day.

Noodles, a meal that could put your body in motion.

A meal that can carry your depression.

A hot Boiling... A meal that will make your body shiver...

Noodles..so good...


End file.
